Tokka Week
by smartgeekyone
Summary: These are my entries for Tokka week on Tumblr. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Taste**

 **"** **Wait, what?" Toph jumped back. Sokka immediately blushed, knowing what he had said was weird.**

 **"** **I meant that in the nicest way possible." Sokka didn't really know whether to laugh or scream at her reaction. Her face was unreadable. In fact, he was almost sure that she didn't know how to respond to the situation either. "You know what? Forget I said that."**

 **"** **Oh, no. We're way passed 'forget about it.' 'Fess up," she said, stopping their walk that they always took after work. Since the places they worked were right next to each other, and they lived only a block away, they enjoyed their daily walk. It helped them decompress after a day and also vent to one another- yet another thing that made their relationship very strong. "What did you mean by that?"**

 **Sokka took a breath as he faced her. She certainly wasn't the young girl they found oh-so-long ago. She was very broad, as most earthbenders were, and filled her lines well with muscle that gave away that she was a bender - especially since she was the best earthbender in the world. Sokka couldn't help but somewhat blush as he looked at her up and down, realizing what he was doing. He then remembered that she couldn't see him, but he knew he couldn't just depend on her blindness to get away with that. She would still know something was going on.**

 **"** **Well, you were complaining about the guys you chased today and how you thought you smelled after all of it. I was just joking saying that you probably taste delicious," he tried to explain. His voice cracked a little like when they were young out of a bit of fear but more amusement at his girlfriend's expression. He shook his head as she let out a little chuckle. Toph just turned and started walking again without giving him the pleasure of a verbal response. "So, do you think you taste good?"**

 **She automatically turned around and punched him on the arm as he laughed. She gave him a look that was better than rolling eyes and crossed her arms. There was a silence between them that Sokka couldn't quite tell if it was comfortable or not.**

 **"** **Well?" He prompted, not knowing what else to say. She raised her eyebrows further, but dropped her arms and started walking toward him slowly. He gulped, not sure where this was going. She stood high and even went on her tiptoes to put her head next to his with her lips close to his ear.**

 **"** **Why don't you come find out," she whispered. As soon as the last word was uttered, she immediately turned around and started a quick pace to her apartment.**

 ** _Oh, this is going to get interesting._**


	2. Chapter 2

August 2nd - I Hope You're Happy

He was not her's, and he never will be. Toph knew that. She knew that everyone but he knew about her little crush. Damn, she hated calling it that, but that's what it was. It made her feel like before she met him and the others - back when she was a helpless little girl, or so everyone thought.

She absolutely loved him. Not just his personality, but him. She came to realize that years ago. But now, her emotions were being played again as he got yet another girlfriend. She lived in the same apartment building as he and so he knew basically his entire life - who he brought to his place, every fight, every girl leaving. Ever since he got out of his relationship with Suki a while back, he had been drowning in a sea of unloving relationships, desperate for the attention.

She warned him of the consequences of his actions now that he is in a political position, but he couldn't seem to shake whatever his head was telling him to do. _If it is his head,_ Toph thought cynically. She really wanted him to at least stop his destructive behavior.

"Toph?" She heard Katara's voice and felt her feet moving passed the doorway, ignoring the idea of knocking.

"In here," Toph semi-shouted. She sensed Katara's foot steps follow her voice to her den. She stopped at the sight of Toph sitting in a chair.

"Have you just been sitting here? You don't even have the radio on," Katara observed. Toph shrugged. She was actually listening to Sokka across the hall as his charm was in the works for another date. She knew that Katara's untrained ears would not be able to detect such small sounds. On top of that, it just sounded creepy to say what she was actually doing. "Okay, well, I brought Wung's and I want to hear about what's been on your mind lately. You've been so distracted."

Toph sighed as Katara moved to her couch. She reluctantly got up from her spot and sat next to her - knowing this conversation was going to be rocky at best. _At least I get free food out of it._

"So? What's up?" Toph sighed. She was desperately trying to think of a way out of this. When she determined that there wasn't, she thought of how to go about this.

"Okay, well, let's say your accusations are correct and there is something on my mind. What do you think it is?" _Nice start, Toph,_ she chided herself. This was going to be rougher than she thought.

"Well, my first guesses would be either a guy or some news at work that the world is going to end," Katara said. Toph interpreted that as she obviously knew it was a guy. Toph carefully planned her next words. She really wanted to shut up and let Katara guess who it was.

"Well you're not going to get a whole lot out of me," Toph said bluntly. She wanted Katara's advise since it normally worked out, but she really didn't want to give her much more.

Right as Katara was going to yell at her about them being greatest friends, the front door opened.

"Toph?" It was Sokka. Toph scolded herself for not knowing he was coming. She knew she was so into trying to get out of Katara's conversation that it caught her blindsided. _And what's with not knocking?_

"What?" Toph snapped. Katara jumped slightly at her tone. Toph herself didn't know where it came from.

"Geez, I just wanted to know if you had any sugar. We're making cookies," Sokka asked. For some reason, the thought of them doing anything made her blood boil, but she seethed in quiet.

"Check the kitchen, Toph doesn't mind, do you?" Katara said, glaring at her from her outburst.

"Whatever," Toph answered through grit teeth. Katara raised an eyebrow. She didn't know what to make of her behavior. She had seemed somewhat calm when she arrived.

"Thanks!" Sokka said on his way out of her apartment. Katara faced Toph, and she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Toph brushed off, but they both knew that the conversation would not end like that.

"You completely came unglued when he came in. Is something wrong between you two?" Katara pushed for answers. Toph almost felt comfortable telling her about everything until she remembered that she has a big mouth and is Sokka's sister.

"No, I was just really looking forward to seeing you," she stated. Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Right, like you were yesterday when I came and you bended a rock at me?" Toph frowned.

"It was barely a pebble and I was in the middle of working." Toph really wanted her to just stop talking all together.

"Yeah, a pebble the size of my head. And you were sitting in the same seat you were earlier. When I got you that chair, you said you hated how uncomfortable it was, but yet you sit in it an awful lot. Toph, will you please drop the facade and be straight with me?" Katara wanted answers - and she wasn't stopping until she got some. But Toph just stood up and moved to the other side of the room.

"Katara, nothing is wrong with me. Sokka's just been kinda noisy and it's getting on my nerves," Toph tried to say, hoping the interrogation would end.

"But you just said nothing was wrong!" Katara cried, hopelessly confused.

"There isn't! Sokka keeps getting loud with those girls!" Toph slipped the girls part in by accident and prayed she wouldn't catch on.

"Wait, so is it the girls that is making you unhappy?" Katara asked.

"What? Of course not!" Toph said defensively, turning her head slightly.

"Wait - it is, isn't it? You are annoyed by the girls!" Katara caught on. Toph begged whatever god there was to stop her right there. Toph stopped to think of a good excuse, but she took too long. "So, hold on, is it Sokka too? Do you not like him around-"

Then there was a silence. Toph hated it. She bit her lip, knowing that there was nothing she could say that would make this any less painful. Katara was brilliant. She would know what's going on - hell, she already did, Toph knew.

"You - you like him, don't you?" Katara asked quietly. Her eyes were big, but she wasn't looking at Toph - not that it mattered anyways. The silence said it all. "Why don't you tell him?"

Toph whipped around and faced her, as furious as when Sokka interrupted. "Are you crazy? He's got all the women in the city wrapped around his finger! And he likes it at that. Why would I get in the way of that?"

Suddenly, they heard a woman's laughter from the hallway. Sokka busted in Toph's apartment with a blonde headed young woman. Toph was suddenly confronted with what she had heard so many times, and it was standing in front of her.

"Hey, Toph! I'm out of flour, too," Sokka said, still looking at the attractive woman. When he turned around, he saw Toph and Katara's expression and it raised concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Actually, Sokka-," Katara started, but Toph wouldn't have it.

"Fine! Everything's fine. Help yourself to my kitchen. It's not like I need any of it," she stated as calmly as she could while walking back to the couch to sit with Katara.

"Thanks, Toph!" He said, grabbing what he needed before leaving. The laughter continued as they went into the hallway and eventually to his apartment. Katara looked at Toph uneasily and saw her expression, or lack there of. She finally understood everything, and wrapped an arm around her close friend.

 _I hope you're happy, Sokka. Because Toph sure isn't._


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3 - Illness

"Sokka!" Toph exclaimed, sounding very concerned. Sokka immediately woke up, and knew that her distress was probably warranted, considering she never was in distress. He jumped up from the bed, running toward her voice. He ended up in Lin's room.

"What? What is it?" Sokka nearly yelled. Toph was holding her year old child in her arms, her eyes wide as saucers.

"It's Lin! She's warm, and coughing and her nose is wet," Toph said nervously. Sokka came over and touched the infant's forehead.

"Yeah, she has a fever. She must have what Tenzin has," he concluded.

He cared deeply for the child, although she was not his. Toph and he had been together since she was a few weeks old and Lin's father left. They had gotten married a few weeks ago and were trying to work out kinks in the new lifestyle.

"What do I do? I've never even been sick! How do I know what to do with her?" Toph raced. Her head was spinning with possibilities of worst case scenarios. Sokka would have laughed at how vulnerable she was if he wasn't concerned as well.

"Well, we'll just take her to the doctor later today. That's about all we can do at the moment except make her as comfortable as possible. Maybe we can see Katara and have her do the water steam she was doing with Tenzin." He tried to give her options to think about other than the fact that her daughter was sick.

"Oh, hell no! SHe picked this up from them. She's not going over there just so she could get more sick. We'll take her to the doctor, but that's it!" Toph claimed. Sokka laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, Toph. Whatever you think is best."

"So, according to the doctor, she should take it easy. We need to give her some more cough syrup in an hour," Sokka reminded Toph as they walked into their house. "Maybe you should put her down for a nap. She looks tired."

"Yeah. Maybe that's a good idea. I swear, I hate this. There is something wrong with this world where people get sick. Especially her!" Sokka could tell Toph was more stressed with this than anything. Toph had been put in very stressful situations, given the nature of her job, but for some reason, this was way harder on her.

"You know, it's healthy for babies to get a little case of illnesses every once in a while. It gives their bodies something to fight so they can get stronger," Sokka explained as they walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. He was trying to put a positive spin on this for her.

"Well, she's strong enough! She's got me as a mom," Toph spat. She was not happy. Sokka laughed at her protectiveness.

"Okay, Toph. I'm going to wash up then maybe make us some dinner," he said giving her a kiss then retreating to their bedroom. Toph nodded as she went to Lin's room.

Sokka normally didn't bathe at this odd time, but he really wanted to give Toph some space with her kid. He walked into the bathroom and did his usual routine.

After about twenty minutes, he stepped out of the bathroom feeling like a whole new person. Normally, the house was quiet unless he and Toph were talking or Lin was putting up a fuss - but not this time. He heard something… melodic. He followed the sound down the hallway.

The sight was very beautiful. Toph was sitting in a rocking chair, holding a sleepy looking Lin and humming a tune. It sounded a lot like the one Katara sang to her kids. Sokka leaned against the doorway and just watched for a moment. He really didn't want to interfere with the almost perfect sight.

"I know you're there," Toph said with a sigh. Sokka stood up a little straighter.

"I figured," Sokka replied. "That was really cute by the way."

"Don't get used to it." Sokka chuckled. same old Toph he's known for practically forever. She got up and walked toward Lin's crib and gently put her into it, but she didn't leave. Instead, she listened with her very good ears to Lin's steady breathing. Sokka walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You're a great mom." Toph turned into the embrace and accepted it with open arms.

"I better be, because there is something I need to tell you," Toph said hesitantly. Sokka pulled away to look at her face.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4 - We Danced

"When did we get old enough to tie the knot?" Sokka muses, watching his sister and good friend dance. Katara was wearing her wedding dress while Aang was wearing his formal airbending garments. Sokka stuck his tongue out as the happy couple kissed for the hundredth time that night, then faced the rest of his table, the table of honor - made up of the Firelord, Zuko, Zuko's fiancee, Mai, Sokka's ex-girlfriend-but-on-good-terms, Suki, and his best friend, Toph.

"Who the hell knows! All I know is I'm never going to do this," Toph said as she tried to sit comfortably, but that was nearly impossible with the dress Katara and Suki made her wear. It was way worse than the one's her parents made her wear.

"Why not? I think it's a beautiful symbol of love," Suki chimed in. She was watching the pair with admiration.

"It's a big party. I hate parties," Toph said, giving up on her position and crossing her arms.

"I love to party! I'm just waiting to get my hands on some cake then hit the dance floor," Sokka said excitedly. He was always down for a good dance. Toph rolled her eyes, but smiled at his enthusiasm. An announcer came on as the beat to the couple's dance ended.

"Alright! Now we open the dance floor to everyone else. Come join the happy couple!" Toph rolled her eyes. She knew that the road to get to this point was not happy. Aang and Katara spent months getting ready for this. Toph went with them on endless tours for venues, bakeries to find the "perfect" cake, and so much more that she wanted to forget. Like dress shopping, she shuddered.

"That's my call to meet with Mr. Right!" Suki said, getting up. She had found a new boyfriend just in time for the day. Toph felt the chair slide out and her light feet scampering.

"Wanna dance?" Zuko asked his also silent partner. She pouted her lips for a second.

"No," she said simply.

"Fair enough," Zuko said, resuming his hunched position. He knew the answer, but he also knew she would throw a fit for him not asking either.

"Ugh. Toph, come be my wingman," Sokka said to the girl who had one arm holding her head up. She sat straight up at the request.

"What?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Okay, wingwoman," he elaborated. She sat with her mouth open for a moment.

"Why would I do that?" She asked. He was in such a hurry that he was already by her chair.

"Becaaause," he whined, " I need someone to dance with! And I know that we could find someone perfect!" Toph almost laughed at his voice, but remembered what he was asking. Right as she was about to speak, someone else spoke up, offering an ingenious idea.

"Why don't you just dance with her?" Mai inputted. Both Sokka and Toph changed their expressions to look amazed at the thought. Sokka thought for a moment, wondering who else he could find that would be as good as her and decided there was no better dancing partner.

"Yeah, come on, Toph!" Toph turned around to face him, amazed he was taking the quiet girl's idea. She thought about saying no, but that meant staying with Zuko and his soon to be bride in silence, which she was never fond of. _Rock and a hard place is easier than this shit,_ she thought.

"Fine, whatever. But the second you step on my feet, I'm out of here," she bargained. He shook his head in agreement and grabbed her small frame, dragging her to his destination.

"Okay, I'll lead!" Sokka said, wrapping his arms around the girl. She was so stunned at his fast pace movements that she figured she'd might as well be a rag doll.

After a few beats, she caught the hang of the upbeat music and swayed her body right along with his. Sokka's smile got even larger as he noticed her face becoming more and more amused. He didn't say anything, knowing she'd deny anything he'd say positive. Instead, the enjoyed the last of the song that was playing before the song eventually ended.

Toph would have never admitted it, but she was very pleased that she got to dance with him. She always admired his tenacity and positive vibe he gave off. It always made other people happy. She was all too disappointed when a slower song came on, and figured Sokka would use the slow dance to hit on some other girl. However, she was ecstatic when his strong hands remained on her waist, if not dipping a little lower, and he bringing her even closer. His breathing was ragged but his movements remained timed to the beat that was going. She was amazed by him, and everything that he did.

"So, I have a question and I haven't decided if it's stupid or not," Sokka said, breaking her thought process. Toph just knew he was looking at her, and she felt pathetic that she couldn't do the same.

"Knowing you, it probably is," she joked. He let out a chuckle. "What is it?"

"Why don't you want to get married?" She was taken aback from the question, considering that the nature of their relationship was not anywhere near serious.

"I never said I didn't want to get married, but I just hate the process it took to get here. I swear, I was about to kill Katara if she took me to one more appointment, but I know what this was all for now." Toph was amazed by her own words. She felt that she was safe and secure in Sokka's arms, and understood why Katara had made a fuss about all of the stuff. But at the same time, she felt that it didn't matter how big the party was, as long as the person she wanted most would be right there, ready to take on the next dance with her.

"I guess that makes sense," he replied, distracted.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He was the one who should be happy, considering she was there, dancing with him.

"Can I tell you something that's bothering me? I know it shouldn't be, but it is." Toph was so confused at the moment. There was too much seriousness in their conversation to be them.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

"I just don't understand why Suki would go after a guy like the one she has," he said quietly. Toph was so disappointed, but she tried her hardest not to show it. She took a moment before answering. The question should not have been bothering her as much as it was.

"Well, that's her choice you know. She's not your girlfriend anymore," she reasoned. Sokka shook his head, clearing the thoughts he was having.

"Yeah, you're right. I just need a distraction. Maybe they have cut the cake already? Want me to get you some?" He suggested. Toph smiled. Good ol' Sokka.

"Sure," she said. He let her go, obviously not wanting to in his hesitant steps. She just smiled and went back to her seat. Zuko and Mai were no where to be found, thankfully. However, just as she sat down, another man that was not Sokka came up to her.

"Hi! Um, Katara said I should come say hi and talk. She said that we might get along pretty well," he started. "You're Toph Bei Fong, right?"

"The one and only!" She esteemed. Figures that Katara would have someone readily available to entertain her.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to dance - and I don't know if this is too straight forward, but you look gorgeous." Toph almost fell over in her seat at the cheesiness in his words.

Right as he was about to tell the young man to get lost, she sensed Sokka, no where near the cake, talking with another girl. She slapped herself mentally, knowing that while she was thinking of dancing with him and them possibly getting further in their already close relationship, his mind was still picturing himself with other girls.

Toph realized that he was making his way toward the dancing again, but with the girl on his arm. She noticed how long she was taking to answer the guy in front of her, so she spoke up.

"Yeah, okay. Let's dance," she said flatly. Getting up as he offered his arm to her. She took it, not sure whether this was a good idea or not. "What was your name? I don't think you said it."

"Kanto. My name is Kanto."


End file.
